Por un baile
by Tami-Flye
Summary: mientras más daño te hace el destino mejor es como te recompenza... lo sabes mejor que nadie... es hora de dejar ese triste dolor... y comenzar con mucha y mejorada pasión EnzanxNetto Lemmon
1. 1

Nihao, bueno para que voy con cosas...éste fic es un regalito para _**Suna**_ y también, una corta despedida xke me voy a Chiloé o.oU ... bueno espero que les guste y me dejen un comentario...y cuando llegue seguirá la continuación del otro fic o.oU como siempre...este es un ChaudxLan... y próximamente haré un ZeroX xD+.+ y no miento... bueno no jodo mas...disfrute!

PG13: x LIME

hem...algo mas...éste fic esta LLENO de POV's... sorry...pero no pude resistirlo ooU

_**Por un baile.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tediosamente abrió sus ojos ante un nuevo día... aburridamente se levantó de la cama...extrañamente enojado porque por primera vez soñaba algo mágico y hermoso...y se despertaba... cansadamente se bañó y se vistió, tan solo para hacer el desayuno.

¿desde cuando tenía esos sueños, ya ni lo sabía...pero no era que le haya desagradado...si no con quien soñó... soñar con tu vecino es algo... pero soñar con el príncipe del reino es algo inaceptable...

Con desgano preparó todo para las cuatro chicas con las que vivía... hasta que escuchó un ruido y sintió un gran peso sobre su hombro...

una de las cuatro chicas lo estaba abrazando, ella, una de las mayores tenía el cabello rosado y ojos color castaño... era una chica mandona y rara vez elegante... una molestia...según el chico...

Luego llegó la más pequeña de todas...una peli-azul extremadamente chillona...otra molestia al igual que su otra hermana más grande

Luego que llegara la señora de la casa desayunaron lo mas amenamente posible...cosa que duró muy poco, ya que justo recibieron una invitación a un baile elegante en el castillo; en donde se le pedían a todas las jovencitas solteras y jóvenes solteros que asistiesen a este baile...

(Pov Netto)

_Las chicas para ese momento ya comenzaron con su escándalo matutino y comenzaron a discutir sobre quien se quedaría con el príncipe... realmente...esas fiestas son una perdida de tiempo..._

_-Netto-kun... ¿piensas ir?_

_-No me interesan ese tipo de...-siendo interrumpido por la hermana menor_

_-Oh vamos Netto, vas a ser el único perdedor que no irá a esa fiesta...anímate si?_

_Luego de esa conversación...me quedé a lavar todo lo sucio, ya que, esa era mi tarea favorita..._

_Hasta que sentí a alguien entrar en la cocina... y lo que más me llamó la atención...es que...cerró la puerta con seguro_

_-Netto-Me preguntó una voz desgraciadamente conocida..._

_-Si vienes a lo de siempre retírate...Meiru, no estoy para esos juegos que según tu son "arma secreta femenina" o como siempre le dices ASF...- Respondí ácidamente...lo menos que quería era que me siguiese coqueteando..._

_-no tienes que ser así Netto...o debo decir Lan...- preguntó con su "inusual" tono "sensual"_

_-no me vuelvas a llamar así...¡oíste- lo menos que quería en ese momento era perder mi paciencia...pero ya la perdí...y lo único que hice fue irme..._

_-no quiero hacerlo- dijo un chico extremadamente enojado_

_¡no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando- respondió un hombre mayor de la misma forma_

_¡hey¡yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida!_

_-Exactamente, pero tienes que tener a una pareja, tienes ya 17 años, es lo mínimo que podrías darle al reino_

_¿y que tal si ninguna chica me gusta?_

_-pues eliges a un hombre, ni modo_

_¿por quién me tratas?_

_-Escúchame bien Enzan- Acorralándolo en la pared- Vas a elegir a alguien, no importando si es hombre o mujer, lo único que quiero es que te cases o te comprometas...¿entendido?_

_-...si padre- dijo con desgana_

_Era tiempo de la fiesta, todos los jóvenes y jovencitas solteros se dirigían al gran castillo, cada persona que iba llegando debía dar su nombre y se le entregaba un antifaz...por alguna razón aparente..._

_Al llegar las tres hermanas al castillo quedaron impresionadas...no sin antes hacer una competencia de quien sería la primera en bailar con el apuesto príncipe..._

_Mientras Netto miraba aburridamente el castillo...pues no tenía ánimos para ir a esa fiesta ya que sentía que solo iba a hacer el ridículo y que solo perdería tiempo...que equivocado estaba..._

_Ya dentro de aquel castillo pudo ver al gran Rey con una copa en sus manos y sonriendo...debía ser un hecho importante lo ocurrido...ya que las fiestas de la realeza nunca eran para todo el público..._

_se sentó en una silla aburrido...mientras veía a todas las parejas bailando vals... no es por nada...pero eso no le interesa...aparte..._

_que no sabía bailar Vals, no tendía pareja... y las chicas que se le han acercado...no le interesan..._

_Meiru lo único que hacía era tirar de él...pero no quería bailar...y mucho menos con ella...hasta que Meiru sintió un tirón y vio a un gordo que la sacó a bailar __a fuerza_

(pov Enzan)

_Realmente en esta fiesta no hay nada interesante...aunque... si tengo que elegir a alguien ni en broma será la "princesa" Yaito, tiene peor humor que un perro con rabia, además, se que me padre no quiere que sea con ella...y yo...muchísimo menos..._

_paseo mi vista por todas las partes de éste estúpido castillo...y mi mirada se queda fija sobre un hermoso chico, que si no fuera por su antifaz...se vería mucho mejor, se notaba que estaba aburrido y que rechazaba a todas las chicas que se le acercaban... sobre todo a una peli-rosa que era muy insistente..._

_Bueno...quizás por ésta vez...mi padre tenga razón..._

(fin pov)

El príncipe iba a acercarse hasta su presa, cuando una rubia se interpone...

(pov Netto)

_Realmente aburrido...ya ni sé porque vine...aah! si lo recuerdo..._

_(Flash-Back)_

_-vas a ir...¿verdad- Meiru agarraba el cuchillo mas afilado de toda la casa y la tenía sobre mi cuello..._

_-...n-no me queda o-otra...-miraba con mucho miedo el cuchillo..._

_-muy bien-dejando el cuchillo- nos vemos en media hora afuera- sale de la habitación..._

_última vez que dejo mi habitación sin llave_

_(fin)_

_Si no fuera por eso, no estaría aquí, viendo como Meiru trata de salirse de las garras de un tipo moreno y gordo ((a kien les suena xD)), como la mas chica está borracha y de cómo la mayor de todas se dirige con un extraño a la salida...si...exacto...no debí levantarme esta mañana..._

_Realmente...nadie vale la pena._

_Hasta que siento que alguien toca mi hombro...cuando veo quien es...veo a alguien extremadamente hermoso...a pesar de ser hombre y tener un antifaz que le tapa la mayoría de su cara...pero...sin querer...me sonrojo..._

¿me concede ésta pieza- _dice el chico extremadamente suave..._

-y-yo...s-si...-_lo digo sonrojándome al instante...por alguna razón...éste chico me poner nervioso, pongo mi mano sobre la suya, y comenzamos a bailar..._

_El me toma de la cintura y yo de su hombro, mientras nuestras manos libres se entrelazan y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música..._

_Mientras mas rato bailábamos sentía que el se acercaba mas a mi cuerpo...pero no era molesto...de hecho...me gustaba..._

_Luego de terminar la primera pieza de baile temía que ya se alejara...pero...seguía tomándome fuertemente de la cintura...cosa que hizo que me sonroje...¿quién era ese apuesto chico?...ni idea..._

(pov Enzan)

_increíble...esas eran las únicas palabras que podía decir al mirar los hermosos ojos de este chico...y de ver esas hermosas mejillas sonrosadas..._

_al terminar la pieza de baile, lo menos que quiero es que se aleje de mi lado...miro de reojo a mi padre...sé ve que está contento...pero poco a nada me importaba en esos momentos mi padre y la rubia chillona que me miraba con cara de muerte..._

_comenzó otra pieza de baile...y ésta vez lo acerque mas a mi cuerpo, en donde su cabeza quedaba sobre mi pecho...pude sentir como se tensaba...pero rápidamente se relajó, se sentía tan placentero tenerlo cerca... soltamos nuestras manos entrelazadas...yo lo único que logré captar, fue que su mano había dado a mi otro hombro...así que solo atiné a poner mi mano sobre su espalda...realmente en vez de parecer una pareja bailando mas parecía que nos estábamos abrazando..._

_Nos dejamos llevar por la música, hasta que se me ocurrió la excelente idea de llevarlo a mi habitación, que se encontraba al fondo a la izquierda...así que lo dirigí hasta ella, cerrando la habitación con llave..._

(fin pov, Pov Netto)

_Cuando siento que ese chico se detenía me sorprendí...hasta que abrí mis ojos y vi el lugar al que me trajo...¿qué será lo que querría?... por un momento pude ver la habitación con una gran cama...muy cómoda a mi parecer...pero...sabía es estaba detrás de mi... hasta que sentí como me sacaba el antifaz..._

_Sentí unos suaves labios posarse sobre mi cuello, besándolo y haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara...suavemente...me deje llevar..._

(Fin pov, Pov Enzan)

_Realmente era hermoso, ahora que lo veía sin ese estorbo en la cara puedo_ _comprobarlo...no quiero...ni debo perder tiempo...suavemente lo acaricio...hasta que nos acostamos en la cama..._

_Veo como en sus ojos hay mucho nerviosismo e inseguridad sobre lo que sea que estemos haciendo... yo aún sigo sin sacarme mi antifaz...y creo que no lo haré, porque cuando se entere que soy el príncipe será después de lo que tenga que ocurrir..._

(Tres horas después ) Whooos! olvídenlo... ;; no volveré a escribir un lemmon x un time xDD

_Veo como descansa tranquilamente después de una gran entrega...para ser primerizo...lo hizo bastante bien...realmente éste es el chico de mis sueños...pero...la magia debe terminar aquí...ya que si mi padre entra...todo se vendrá abajo, rápidamente lo visto...pasando por ese cuerpo hermosamente perfecto...después de vestirlo, sigo conmigo...después de dejar todo como el principio llevo al chico al pasillo de mi castillo y lo dejo en la silla que anteriormente estaba...lo veo ahí...tan tiernamente dormido...lo único que puedo hacer...es dejar una nota, en donde algún día, quizás, nos volvamos a encontrar..._

* * *

o-oU (viendo que todo el público está con piedras y objetos corto-punzante) esta bien, esta bien o.oU bajen las armas...lo dejaré x ahí... n.nU hasta que vuelva de vacaciones :D y ahí pondré la segunda parte...claro si es ke ustedes kieren o.oU y para eso presionen "GO" y dejen un comentario para hacer que esta p"ndex sea felizTOT onegai o.oU nos vemos en una semanota mas! 


	2. 2

Nihao! hem….muchas disculpas…sé ke dije una semana….pero…paso un mes…y otro…y otro….y otro…y ahora estamos a julio ¬.¬U pero bueno… nOn la espera vale la pena….PARA TODOS LOS QUE PIDIERON LEMMON…tendrán ke esperar mas (le tiran una piedra) o.xU de acuerdo….Capi con lemmon! Así que nu me maten n.n pero primero gracias a:

Jizel Ishihara Hidaka 

**Clementina  
****Aguila Fanel**  
**Rena.Exe  
****Kot  
****SpZeeru  
****Mak  
D****amika Hiwatari  
****Kurama Sohma  
****Suna y Bardus**

n.n muchas gracias a todos y todas y sorry x no responderles pero no tengo muxo tiempo...y CRÉANME pase lo que pase...TODO es parte de la historia n.nU

**Advertencia: este fic contienen YAOI-Lemmon (relaciones sexuales entre hombres...así que si no te gusta NO LEAS y vete de aki...xke si me mandas una queja te juro que soy capas de todo...**

Por un Baile (PENULTIMO Chap) ((ya verán porqué))

P13: por Shounen ai y Lemmon...y... (siii lo que muchos pidieron xDD)

Listo!

(Netto Pov)

_Lentamente abrí mis ojos, tenía tantos deseos de ver su rostro en ese momento...pero todo fue adverso... estaba en el pasillo del castillo...no sabía que hora era, pero las parejas seguían bailando... lo único que pude hacer fue irme...con mis ojos nublados de lágrimas._

_Al llegar al lugar en donde vivía me encerré en mi cuarto...ésta vez CON SEGURO... _

_Y lo único que hice... llorar... lo único que mi mente podía hacer en éste momento era llorar... por un dolor en mi corazón, un dolor que llenaba mi alma….no… esto no pudo ser un sueño, porque aún siento una incomodidad en mi….deseo…no, mas bien quiero volver a verlo…pero el maldito problema es que nunca se saco el antifaz… por qué siempre tengo que sufrir… por alguna razón desearía que todo terminara…_

(fin pov)

Dentro de la fiesta el ambiente estaba un poco tenso, el príncipe luego tendría que escoger a la que sería su prometida…o prometido, y el nombre que mas se escuchaba era la princesa Yaito, ya que era la única que tenía la misma clase del príncipe…pero otras personas pensaban en aquel chico con el que estuvo bailando…

El Rey, que se veía muy nervioso, miraba aterrado la escena de la princesa Yaito y su hijo, bailando…era verdad que el dijo que no le importaba con quien fuera…pero…decir a la princesa Yaito…es algo muy diferente…

La fiesta había terminado por pedido del Rey…mas bien, para sacar a su hijo de apuros…realmente el pobre chico había bailado con 5 personas…de las 1000 o mas que habían ido a la fiesta…

- y bien?- dijo el Rey mientras entraba en la habitación de su hijo sin tocar la puerta

- Nada….- dijo escondiendo algo debajo de la cama…

- Enzan, bailaste con 5 personas…una de esas debió haberte gustado…¿no?

- de esas 5 personas…ninguna me gustó…solo….una persona con la que no me viste bailar…

- y bien….¿quien es ella?- dijo el Rey esperando una respuesta…la cual nunca llegó y al ver la cara de su hijo…llegó a una sola conclusión….-…Enzan….¿quien es Él?...

Netto se encontraba desordenando su habitación en busca de un objeto perdido….en una de esas entra Meiru sin tocar la puerta ((pero que falta de respeto -.-))y le cae un jarrón en cima…provocando que manchara la pobre alfombra con sangre…

En eso Netto la mira...y sigue buscando...

-¿Dónde esta?...- preguntaba cada vez Netto, ahora mientras buscaba debajo de la cama- no puede desaparecer así como así!- mientras desordenaba la cama- donde está mi banda del cabello!

En eso…ve que una pequeña hoja cae al suelo…

/Cambio de Escena/

Solo se escuchaba el sonido del reloj…mientras se veía a alguien jugando con una banda azul en las manos…

- Aún no sé porque me quedé con esto….- pensaba Enzan mientras miraba fijamente la banda- pero…al menos tengo un recuerdo de él…- mientras olía la bandita- solo espero que en estos días lo pueda encontrar…antes de que me tenga que unir de por vida con la estúpida de Yaito…- dijo mientras apagaba la luz y se disponía a dormir…mientras recordaba las palabras de su padre y lo que había hecho con su amado desconocido…

/Cambio de Escena/

Lentamente leía y releía aquel trozo de papel…dejándolo perplejo…él…quería verlo…él…sentía mucha atracción por el….él….ERA EL MALDITO PRINCIPE, cada vez que leía aquel trozo de papel quedaba mas perplejo…era imposible que el se haya acostado con el mismísimo Príncipe del reino…y era imposible que ese mismo príncipe le quisiera….ahora…ya sabía donde estaba su banda...y el problema...era...¿qué rayos iba a hacer?...como llegar un día al castillo, sonriente y decir..: "_yo fui el que se acostó con el príncipe...soy el "amor" de su vida" _no...definitivamente...era una idea descabellada...y muy alocada...al igual que su cabello...

/Cambio de Escena/

Ya habían pasado dos días...Netto no salía nunca de su casa...por miedo a encontrarse con el príncipe...siempre se encerraba...y ya no iba a visitar a Meiru al hospital...estaba deprimido...sin ganas de hacer nada...ni siquiera su banda de cabello importaba ya...

Hasta que un día...la Sra., harta de la depresión de Netto...lo sacó suavemente a patadas de la casa (( o.oU)) y le dijo que por lo menos fuera a comprar...leche ((n.n))

Netto refunfuñando aceptó ir... iba tranquilamente en la sección de lácteos...hasta que sin querer chocó...con una señora y le ayudó con las bolsas que torpe y sin querer...había botado...

Siguió caminando por el mercado...hasta que su corazón dio un vuelco enorme al ver al príncipe caminando...con una chica...y valla que le molesto...y dolió...

-"pero que rayos"- se regañó mentalmente Netto –"lo que él haga o deje de ser no es mi asunto"- dijo mirando hecho furia la escena del príncipe con esa...chica...

No bajaba de su nube...seguía mirando fijamente al príncipe...hasta que sus miradas se entrecruzaron...Netto, no encontrando nada mejor que hacer...sale corriendo como demente del mercado...tirando todo en su camino...

El príncipe no salía de su asombro...sabía que lo podía encontrar en la plaza...o incluso en un carnaval...pero...¿encontrarlo en el mercado?...era demasiada buena suerte...pero...¿qué lo encontrara con la princesa Yaito?...era la peor de las desgracias...

La chica frento...err...la princesa Yaito miraba con mucho asombro al príncipe... ella ya sabía quien era ese chico... pero...no dejaría que le quitara al "amor de su vida"...Yaito miro asombrada por todos lados...el príncipe...había desaparecido...

/cambio de Escena/ ((aunke ni tanto x3))

Netto se encontraba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas...el idiota este no se dio cuenta que, en la vuelta que tomo al final, empezó a caminar en círculos...hasta que choco con quien menos quería ver en ese momento...el príncipe...

Se miraron profundamente por un par de segundos...el corazón de Netto palpitaba sin cesar...tenía un revoltijo de sentimientos que no podía controlar...y sentir las manos del príncipe en su cintura no ayudaba mucho que digamos...luego de eso...Netto comenzó a pensar... y como pudo se soltó de los brazos del príncipe...

Se miraron por una fracción de segundos...no decían nada...solo que los ojos seguían en contacto...hasta que el príncipe toma las riendas en el asunto...

**3 Meses después**

Se podía ver la alegría del Rey mientras arreglaban el castillo...los preparativos estaban listos y lo único que quedaba era que llegara el día... lo cual era mañana y sabía que nada ni nadie detendría esa boda que por años esperaba...

Todo el pueblo estaba invitado esa gran celebración, todos sin excepción... las invitaciones decían algo así:

Estas cordialmente invitado a la ceremonia del Príncipe Enzan Blaze y la princesa Yaito Ayano? se ruega puntualidad y asisten...

Esa invitación lo dejó frío...como si le tirasen un balde de agua congelada encima...pero...el había sido el culpable de todo eso...si no le hubiese dicho al príncipe que siguiese su vida...que el no lo quería...si no se hubiese hecho el desentendido nada de eso estaría pasando...pero ya nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión...no iría a esa boda ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello... aunque...si la Sra. Lo obligaba...que remedio quedaba?

**5 Horas mas tarde**

Se podía ver a Yaito con un hermoso vestido de novia color blanco con encajes muy lindos...aunque...se veía al príncipe no muy contento con la idea de casarse...al menos no con ella...ya que en sus sueños estaba aquel chico de hermosos cabellos castaños con un cuerpo perfecto...pero el gran y único problema era que ese chico no sentía nada por el...¿qué le quedaba hacer?

Aburridamente miraba hacia la ventana y el cielo azul...solo le quedaba esperar un milagro para no casarse con esa aprendiz de princesa, porque era demasiado arrogante y fea para ser una ((si eres una persona que adora a Yaito...lo siento...pero es la pura y santa verdad xDDD))...

Se fue de ese lugar...y comenzó a caminar por el parque, ya muy entrada la noche, no quería que fuese mañana...porque estaría encerrado con alguien que jamás llegaría a amar...a alguien a quien odiaba a mas no poder...pero poco o nada importaba en ese momento...ya que la persona que amaba nunca mas la vería...y su destino...estaba cerrado con ese matrimonio...

Hasta que de repente ve una sombra sentada en un pequeño barranco...y si no se equivocaba...era él...era hora de hacer la última maniobra y jugársela...

**Más tarde**

En una habitación...lo único que se podía respirar era el amor... se tomaron de las manos y se guiaron mutuamente a la recamara...se abrazaron como una última medida de salvación...como si fuese la última vez en donde sus cuerpos podrían estar juntos...estaban lejos de todo...sin importar nada...ya no importaba la ceremonia...ni la chica en el hospital ni la preocupación de su familia...solo importaba que estaban juntos...importaba el ahora...no el antes ni el después...comenzó todo con un simple vals...movimientos sensuales y tranquilos...un baile tan afrodisiaco como los mismísimos mariscos...

Cayeron a la cama en un abrazo mas, el cual pedía a gritos que nunca mas se separaran...se besaron tiernamente, acariciándose en un compás inimaginable... pronto el beso lleno de ternura se convirtió en uno de pasión...para después...convertirse en una increíble desesperación...ambos lo sabían...esta era la última oportunidad para demostrarse amor...ya después verían lo que el futuro depararía...pero ahora solo importaba el amor que se darían...

Enzan besó como nunca antes todo el rostro de Netto, y este, a medida que se lo daba cerca de los labios le arrebataba uno o dos besos cortos...

Se miraron a los ojos, castaños y azules, por primera vez en un contacto tan íntimo...

Poco a poco la ropa fue quedando sobre el piso, mientras los amantes volvían a besarse y a sentir sus pieles...sus miembros hacían demasiada fricción que hacía que ambos se volviesen locos por todo ese sentimiento que los carcome mas y más...

La noche aún era joven...solo disfrutaban estar el uno con el otro...así de juntos...no importaba en este momento el sexo...o las palabras...al estar así de juntos con sus ojos en contactos era suficiente por ahora...habían tantos sentimientos de por medio...sabían que solo tenían esta noche para amarse sin culpabilidad...mañana...ya será otra vida para ambos...pero mas para el bicolor...

Se besaron y se acariciaron nuevamente, pero esta vez las caricias se aventuraron un poco mas...iniciaron un recorrido desde el pecho hasta el miembro, ya demasiado despierto, de Netto...se escapó un pequeño gemido de su boca cuando sintió la mano de Enzan masturbándolo, Netto solo se dejó hacer...se sentía maravillado con ese cuerpo tan perfecto que tenía Netto... comenzó un camino con su lengua...primero inició en sus labios...se besaron lentamente...pero con un poco de lujuria, fue un beso tan arrebatador que les hizo falta el aire, luego descendió, dejando un rastro de saliva, al cuello de Netto, donde dejó una marca...diciendo que aquel ángel le pertenecía...siguió descendiendo hasta los pezones...succionando suavemente, haciendo que su amante, hasta entonces, gimiera y gritara su nombre, Enzan ya mas excitado no podía estar...dejó todo atrás...ya lo único que quería era sentirse uno con él...un nuevo...y último beso arrebatador se dieron...mientras Netto se preparaba para ese penúltimo paso de baile (( jijijij sorry no pude resistir poner eso jojo n.n)) Enzan se encargó del lubricante, mientras menos hiciese sufrir a Netto...mejor se sentiría...

Netto lentamente dejaba entrar el miembro de Enzan a sus entrañas...no hubo dolor en todo el recorrido para llegar a ser uno...lo único que bastó fue sentir el placer para quedare un momento así...disfrutando de lo que quedaba de noche

Pronto comenzaron las embestidas y los gemidos de ambas bocas al responder a aquel placer que experimentaban...danzaban al hacer el amor...ambos siempre supieron que todo eso comenzó por un vals...pero ahora no importaba...se estaban amando...y lo único que querían era que esa noche fuese eterna...pero...como siempre sucede en la vida real...todo lo que uno quiere...es adverso...

Terminaron agotados por esa entrega...estaban desnudos...solo cubriéndose por unas sábanas...Netto abrazaba a Enzan como no queriendo que se fuera...pero tarde o temprano...

- Prométeme algo Enzan... –dijo Netto sin mirarlo a los ojos, escuchando un susurro que decía "si" de parte de Enzan...

- Después de esto...no nos volveremos a ver... esta será la última noche en donde nos amaremos... prométemelo...¿si?- Dijo Netto por primera vez viendo a Enzan a los ojos después de la entrega...En ellos habían determinación y dolor... un último beso fue sellado, sin saber si la promesa sería o no cumplida...

**Al otro día**

Todo el reino estaba preocupado por el príncipe, el cual, la noche anterior no había vuelto a casa... pero un suspiro de tranquilidad salió de los labios del rey, al saber que su hijo estaba sano, salvo y en el castillo...

Poco a poco llegaban los invitados a la ceremonia...el príncipe estaba encerrado en el baño...derramando algunas lágrimas y recordando a su único amor... Netto y su conversación en el Barranco...

**+Flasback +**

- Netto?- preguntó el bicolor preocupado...viendo la reacción del recién nombrado que se asustó mucho...

- En... Príncipe!- dijo el castaño muy asombrado de que el príncipe estuviese ahí...solo se dio vuelta para no verle a los ojos...porque sabía que de ser así...sería capas de decir cualquier estupidez que le hiciera daño...

- No te hagas el tonto...- Dijo el príncipe Tirando del castaño y abrazándolo...dejando a éste muy sorprendido por aquella acción...

- Enzan...no debes...no debemos hacer esto!- dijo Netto muy preocupado correspondiendo al abrazo...

- Cállate!...Cállate y solo bésame! –dijo el príncipe abrazándolo muy fuerte, como queriendo que nada ni nadie pudiese arrancarlo de su lado...

- Enzan- Respondió claramente muy sorprendido el castaño...- hazme tuyo...por última vez Enzan- le dijo mirándolo con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, con lágrimas en los ojos y con una sonrisa que demostraba que todo eso...no era una mentira mas...

**+End Flash +**

No quería casarse! Pero por la idea de su estúpido padre tendría que hacerlo...el solo pensar en perder a Netto por la princesa Yaito era frustraste...no amaba a yaito...amaba a Netto por el amor de los ángeles!

La ceremonia ya comenzó...estaban todos los invitados...la novia...el sacerdote (( xP )) todo...menos el principe...

Yaito estaba muy preocupada...no creía que el príncipe se hubiese arrepentido e ido con el idiota ese del baile...pero al darse vuelta...y ver a ese "bobo" quitó toda idea de la cabeza...el príncipe estaba retrasado...

Lloraba...lloraba porque sabía que su infierno apenas comenzaba...lloraba porque su único amor se alejaba mas y mas al pasar los minutos...lloraba...porque sabía que toda su mierda de vida...acabaría mal...

El príncipe pronto llegó y sorprendió a todo mundo...se sintió avergonzado por todas las miradas...pronto la boda dio comienzo...

Nos hemos reunido aquí, para unir a dos almas enamoradas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza...hasta que la muerte los separen... si hay alguien que se oponga que hable ahora o calle para siempre.../Enzan miró a Netto esperando ayuda...pero este lo único que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos...dejando que una pequeña lágrima cayese de sus ojos/como no hay nadie que se oponga a este matrimonio...yo los declaro marido y mujer...que lo que dios (( xP )) ha unido...no los separe nunca...puede besar a la novia.../Enzan miró con horror a Yaito...lo único que atinó a hacer...fue a darle un beso en la mejilla...dejando a todos...prácticamente...anonados.../

Luego de eso hubo fiesta...lo que hay en un matrimonio...pero hubo una escena que nadie vio... Netto, después de que declararan pareja formal a Yaito y Enzan...se fue a llorar en cualquier lugar...ahora nada le importaba...total...el mismo le había pedido a Enzan que fuese feliz con ella...

Ya habían pasado dos días después de esa pesadilla para Enzan...sólo quería caminar un rato... y sus pies lo llevaron a un tren...se sorprendió un poco al ver aquel lugar...no sabía porqué sus pies lo llevaron hasta ahí...ahora lo único que sentía era un presentimiento...comenzó a correr hasta llegar al terminal...y vio cual era ese sentimiento... Netto estaba ahí...con maletas y todo...esperando al siguiente tren...

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para alcanzarlo...varias lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos...no...ya lo había perdido...pero no quería que se fuera de su lado...por último quería verle...pero que no se alejase mas!

- Netto!- grito desesperado captando la atención del antes mencionados

- E-Enzan...- se sorprendió al verle...y mas al verlo llorar...- que haces aquí?

- Haz lo que quieras...si quieres...golpéame...ódiame...pero no te vallas! – Dijo Enzan abrazándolo y sollozando por el dolor en su corazón...

- Enzan...yo...- pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir...- n-no puedo!- Enzan se sorprendió por la respuesta de Netto...-tu ya tienes tu vida...tienes que cuidar de la princesa Yaito... yo no soy nadie- dejando que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos- por eso...se feliz, olvídame y ve con ella... las cosas son así...y yo...ya no me la puedo jugar mas Enzan...tu ya tienes a alguien que te puede dar lo que yo nunca podré...lo nuestro fue hermoso...-dice sonriendo tristemente y con los ojos bañados en lágrimas- pero...ya no podemos hacer nada...este es nuestro destino...si los ángeles lo quieren...volveremos a vernos...sino...por algo será...- sonriendo por última vez...Netto toma el rostro de Enzan dándole el último beso... y subiendo al tren...

Pronto el lugar quedó vacío...ninguna alma se podía observar...solo estaba el príncipe que miraba hacia el lugar que Netto se había ido... recordaba el como lo había conocido...y se dio cuenta...que todo fue...por un baile...

Y ahora...toda su vida se reducía a nada...todo lo que alguna vez había deseado con Netto se acabó en el mismo instante que su padre decidió casarlo con yaito... y ahora se preguntaba... ¿con quien bailaría vals en el anochecer?

Regresarás...algún día...

...  
...  
...  
...

_¿verdad?_

_Continuará_


	3. 3 final

Por un Baile (Chap Final)

2 Años después

_(Pov. Enzan)_

_Luego de que él se fue...no volví a ser el mismo, todo en mi vida cambio... nunca aprendí a querer a Yaito, nunca pude perdonar a mi padre por haber hecho mi vida mas infeliz de lo que ya era...hm! no puedo creer que mi padre se haya aliado a Yaito para separarme de Netto...eso es algo que jamás les perdonaré...pero creo que Yaito sola está pagando ese error...sé que suena muy sádico de mi parte decir que esa enfermedad es el castigo...pero yo sé muy bien que nunca les perdonaré...solo esperaré el momento indicado e iré a ver a mi Netto...para ser felices por siempre...sin que mi padre ni nadie pueda impedírmelo..._

* * *

Tiempo de Vals

El hermoso Castillo resplandecía por su fino color crema, cualquiera que lo viese desde afuera diría que el interior debía ser mucho mas lindo y acogedor, lo primero si, pero acogedor era lo menos que tenía en ese entonces...

Se encontraba el apuesto príncipe escribiendo una carta, tan ensimismado estaba que no se percató cuando su "esposa" entró a la habitación... se había acercado minuciosamente y leyó el nombre del destinatario..."Netto Hikari"... su corazón se oprimió tanto o mas que las veces anteriores...tal y como entró, salió de la habitación de Enzan...y se dirigió a la suya... leía unos papeles que junto con el Rey habían estado viendo...sabía que no quedaba mucho para que su enfermedad la llevara abajo, porque de antemano sabía que todo el daño que había hecho, la hacía convertirse en una muy mala persona... pero había algo que ella podía hacer...debía mandar las invitaciones y una carta en especial...

/Ya en la noche/

Enzan y Yaito se encontraba cenando, como de costumbre, en silencio...ella lo miraba tristemente, desde que se habían "casado" no hablaban...y Enzan se la pasaba encerrado en la habitación en donde escribía y leía las cartas de Netto, lo único que a ella le estaba quedando era resignarse... ella pronto iba a morir y el iba a desatarse de todo sus problemas para ir con Netto...ni una lágrima rodaría de su mejilla por ella...solo...podía ayudarle ahora... pero lo primero era disculparse...el problema era... ¿cómo, cuando y donde?

estaba a punto de decirle las cosas...cuando una sirvienta del castillo llevó la correspondencia para Enzan...como de costumbre dejó casi toda la cena para encerrarse en su habitación y leerla con completa calma...

/cambio de escena, tiempo pasado cuando Netto volvió a su pueblo (x decirlo así)/

Desde que llegó se sintió completo...estaba con su familia...que era lo mas importante... entro en aquel lujoso castillo...los guardias lo miraron sorprendidos...¿qué hacía él ahí?...

Entró al comedor...sorprendiendo a un Rey y una Reina bastante tristes...no cabe mencionar los abrazos que los señores le dieron a Netto, ellos estaban muy felices de que haya vuelto...mas extrañado por aquello... ¿no que era feliz en el otro lugar?...eso ya daba lo mismo, su hijo, Lan había vuelto...y nada los separaría ahora a los tres...

Apenas llegó la felicidad que sentía en ese momento se esfumó...recordó el porqué había vuelto a casa... solo para separarse de un futuro triste y desolador...de un futuro en donde ni el ni Enzan estaban juntos... pero lo único que quería hacer era dejar de pensar en eso...y dedicarse a su familia...

Subiendo cansadamente a su habitación, Netto... o mejor dicho Lan, se sumió en la desolación... comenzó a quitar todo su dolor... al ver a su primer amor casarse con esa... aprendiz de princesa...

Se tiró sobre la cama y lloró desconsoladamente aunque, sabiendo que era inútil, su corazón y su mente se liberaban de algo de dolor...

Las finas sábanas de seda azul estaban empapadas y el reloj ya no avanzaba... él sólo recodaba el dolor de esa noche y de todas las siguientes...

Lo único que recordaba después de eso era que había comenzado a hacer las cosas monótonamente... y escasamente sonreía

Y es que los días pasaban lentamente...

el sabía que estaba mal, no debía volver a interferir nunca más con el príncipe... pero lo amaba... Dio su cuerpo, su alma, todo de él... para dárselo a su primer amor... pero lástima que todo acabó el dolor y llanto... solo le quedaba una opción... _cartas_ la única manera de sentirse un poco mejor era mandándoselas...pero no quería hacer enojar a la princesa Yaito... Enzan ya tenía su vida... no podía interferir...pero aún así lo haría...

Una vez más miró hacia el cielo... ¡cuánto lo extrañaba, quizás las cosas sucedieron muy rápido o tal vez no supieron actuar. Pero no se arrepentía de nada; Enzan fue lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida y, quizás, algún día estarán juntos... si es que las cosas lo ameritan.

Deseaba con todo su corazón volver a verlo y besarlo... Esa última noche para el fue fantástica. Amó como nunca lo había hecho y lo amaron de la misma manera. Todo eso parecía un cuento de hadas pero, lamentablemente, no terminó como uno.

Observó una vez más las estrellas y vio reflejadas en ellas la cara de su príncipe, sonriendo con cansancio entró a su habitación, recordado cada uno de los momentos vividos con su amor... desde aquel hermoso baile hasta la despedida en el tren.

Y con eso fue el principio de una pesadilla para los tres...

* * *

Todo en el castillo se encontraba silencioso... solo se podía ver a una chica escribiendo una carta, la pregunta era ¿para quién, por qué y para qué?. 

Mientras escribía la princesa Yaito las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos... sabía que tarde o temprano él tendría que saber la verdad a cerca de el chico que le gustaba...

Era una realidad un tanto dolorosa... algo que beneficiaría a al reino de Enzan y que pondría muy feliz a susodicho. Netto en realidad era Lan, el príncipe del reino siguiente...el cual se había ido hace mucho tiempo por problemas con sus padres.

El había llegado al Reino vecino gracias a su tía y ésta, al no tener espacio en la casa, le pidió a una amiga que lo "cuidase", ahí es en donde conoció a Meiru y sus hermanas; ella sabía, por ejemplo, que Lan odiaba las fiestas y que por alguna razón sobrenatural había ido a la que celebraba el Reino, también sabía que al chico le gustaba la gente misteriosa...etc, etc, etc.

Agotada de todo, decidió ir a su habitación a pensar...meditar su siguiente maniobra... ya faltaba muy poco para que llegase el día en que ella partiría... pero no podía irse sin antes hacer su último cometido

Yaito se encontraba mirando hacia la gran ventana de su habitación, el dolor de su pecho cada día era más fuerte y es que su enfermedad ya no tenía cura...

Para ella los días pasan lentamente y el dolor cada vez aumentaba más... y sentía que ya le quedaba poco... no sabía con certeza cuando tendría que partir... pero sabía que dentro de unos meses, si es que se puede, entregaría la última carta a dicho destinatario.

Tosió un par de veces y siguió mirando el paisaje... mientras en su mente se formulaban las imágenes de lo que sucedería pronto...

no tenía la intención de celebrar, solo quería lo mejor para la persona que ella más amó... pero que nunca le correspondió.

volvió a recostarse sobre el amplio sofá de su habitación dejando derramar algunas lágrimas... eso comenzaba a molestarla.

Si ella no hubiese hecho todas esas cosas quizás ahora mismo estaría muriendo igual... pero feliz. Pero no podía volver al pasado...aunque ella lo lamentase.

Miró nuevamente por la ventana... su plan tenía que ser hecho lo antes posible...

pero antes tenía que hablar con Enzan y decirle toda la verdad...pero, es que era tan difícil, él nunca la escucharía, preferiría hacer cualquier cosa antes de estar un minuto hablando y eso... realmente le dolía...

Pero con el orgullo de mujer se levanto lentamente del sofá y emprendió viaje hacia el cuarto de Enzan... solo rogaba que el bicolor la escuchase.

Tocó suavemente la puerta de la habitación... pero no había nadie a cambio de eso recibió un frío "que haces en la puerta de mi habitación" proveniente de Enzan... Y, con mucho esfuerzo le pidió conversar un momento.

* * *

no podía creerlo! pero quién demonios era para hablar así de Ne...Lan, esta bien puede que haya mentido sobre eso y quizás mas... pero no tenía el derecho de entrometerse así como así en su vida! LA ODIABA y más en cima tenía el descaro de decirle que lo sentía? pero que bastarda! no sabía ni porqué había aceptado esa ridícula conversación... tonto de su parte... 

_-sé que actué muy mal y lo siento... tienes todo el derecho de odiarme_ no que bah! si no iba a hacerlo ¡claro que la odiaba! es más... ella misma se lo buscó _Es que Netto no es lo que aparenta... _ja! y que venía ella a hablar así de él _él es realmente el príncipe Lan, Enzan... muchas cosas del verdadero príncipe salieron al aire el mismo día de la fiesta_ ¡de que rayos estaba hablando? _Mientras tú estés feliz a mí ya no me importa...qué saco con mantenerte a la fuerza a mi lado?... solo... espera unos días... y podrás volver a ser feliz_ no sabía con certeza lo que eso quería decir... solo esperaba que ella no cometiera una locura... aunque precisamente no sea su persona favorita. Tendría que esperar sería muy correcto... tal vez... ella necesitaba tiempo.

Yaito se encerró en su cuarto a llorar ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota Enzan?; esta bien.. puede que ellos nunca fuesen amigos ni nada... pero ella había aprendido su lección. Tenia que decirle la verdad y aún lo quedaba mucho por hacer... tenía que hablar con Lan... sea como sea...

Tomo el teléfono e hizo dos llamadas... ahora solo queda esperar un rato... y aún seguía molestándole el corazón... el dolor era demasiado para ella sola... la enfermedad, el dolor de su error... todo era una mezcla de sentimiento dolorosa... ¿qué sería de ella en unos cuantos días?... ¿o serán semanas¿quién sabe?

* * *

Se sentaron tranquilamente y un poco incómodos... por una parte ¿qué estaban haciendo los dos ahí? ellos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos. conversaron de todo un poco... desde la enfermedad de Yaito hasta el problema que Lan tuvo con sus padres... pero llegó el momento de conversar sobre lo que realmente los había reunido pero...¿qué se decía en un momento así? 

Largos momentos pasaron solo mirando sus respectivas tazas de té... hasta que Yaito con toda la valentía comenzó a hablar.

-quizás yo no fui una buena persona... pero aún así quiero la felicidad de Enzan...creo que me entiendes...¿no?- mirándolo dulcemente

Lan o Netto, miró por unos segundos a Yaito... era verdad, el había dejado a Enzan para que fuese feliz con ella y para que no tuviese más problemas de los que ya tenía

-Tal y como tú, quiero mucho a Enzan- dijo la rubia tomando un poco de té- pero la diferencia está en que el te quiere a ti y no a mí... es por eso... que si vengo es tan solo para darte esto personalmente- dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre blanco- no faltes y así podrás hacernos feliz a ambos- sonrió y se levantó de la mesa, retirándose a la estación.

Lan miró interrogante el sobre ¿qué sería lo que vendría ahora¿qué pasaría con Yaito? realmente era todo tan confuso, que no faltase ¿a dónde? claro que quería hacer feliz a Enzan... y ahora a ella. Después de todo ¿quién sería tan desalmado para no hacerlo?.

Abrió el contenido del sobre... y valla que se sorprendió de su contenido.

* * *

su estado en una palabra HASTIADO! y es que no entendía el porqué, justo cuando llegó más cansado a casa a Yaito se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta de gala en el castillo "fantástico" pensó... ¿qué le quedaba? tenía que aguantarla que bah! y vio el escenario y a Yaito en él... 

Antes que nada quiero decirle a Enzan, mi esposo, que espero que después de esta fiesta sea muy feliz!- Yaito expresó con una de sus mayores sonrisas- Así que... esta fiesta es para ti- dijo simplemente y volviendo, lentamente, hacia su cuarto

Enzan se sentía extrañado de esa fiesta en el castillo, Yaito ya no tenía fuerzas y en su mente se formulaban millones y millones de preguntas ante lo dicho...¿qué tenía que ver esa fiesta con su felicidad? habían dos opciones o Yaito enloqueció o le estaba jugando una broma... eligió la primera.

Comenzó a caminar sin destino alguno dentro del castillo... hasta que alguien le cubrió los ojos...

Ese aroma... esa sensación... era ÉL! Dos años sin verlo, sentirlo. dos largos años y al fin podía volver a verlo...sabía exactamente lo que hacía el pero.. ¿qué demonios importaba eso ahora? estaban juntos... y eso realmente era de importancia.

Sus ojos entraron en contacto, azules y castaños volvieron a mirarse dulcemente, derramando lágrimas de felicidad y de cariño profundo proveniente de sus corazones que, pese a todo el dolor, nunca se olvidaron de la palabra amor.

Se tomaron de las manos, en una invitación silenciosa, y comenzaron a bailar la misma pieza de baile que los enamoró...

Se alejaron un poco de la pista, saliendo al hermoso jardín que envolvía al castillo y se sentaron en una pequeña banquita que daba vista a un hermoso lago, en donde la brillante luna hacía presencia.

Largos minutos pasaron sin hablarse, sus manos entrelazadas se mantenían inmóviles a la espera de lo que se tenía que decir...

-Esto no está bien... - dijo Netto perdiendo su sonrisa y viendo su reflejo en el lago- tú deberías estar con ella... apoyándola, no conmigo aquí divirtiéndote o recordando viejos momentos... Enzan... ¿qué vas a hacer con ella?-preguntó arqueando sus cejas.

Pensó detenidamente la respuesta... desde el mismo día en que su padre y Yaito planearon la boda los odiaba profundamente... ¿qué haría con ella? dejar que pague, por supuesto.

Netto lo miró un momento, él permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con expresión neutra ¿sería bueno decirle la verdad? estaba contento de verlo nuevamente y poder estar junto a él pero... ¿qué Yaito no le contó nada?

Lo miró nuevamente y asintió para si mismo, era ahora o nunca donde tenía que hacer que Enzan y Yaito se reconcilien

-Enzan... Yaito fue la que...

-Escucha: Esta es nuestra noche, así que porque no mejor dejamos a Yaito y a los demás de lado y conversamos de lo que realmente importa... Lan.

El susodicho no pudo haberse sentido más feliz al saber que era importante para el bicolor... pero no podía dejar atrás a Yaito... tenía que decirle a Enzan lo que ella hizo por _ambos_.

-Enzan, antes que nada... yo... quería decirte que... Yaito fue quien nos reunió en esta fiesta... - Dijo mirando el reflejo del agua de su amor- Y... si quería decirte esto... es porque ella realmente merece... que le agradezcamos esto... no cualquiera lo haría- dijo, ahora sí, mirando a Enzan a los ojos.

Minutos pasaron antes de que Enzan dijese alguna palabra... ¿Yaito juntándolos¿cómo sería eso posible? quizás... lo que le dijo aquel día era verdad _"Mientras tú estés feliz a mí ya no me importa"._ Sabía que tenía que agradecerle

-Lo sé, Lan- le dijo sonriendo- pero... ahora concentrémonos en lo que nos trae aquí- le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente- y ahora tu y yo tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo sonriéndole sensualmente antes de besarlo.

Fue un contacto tan suave, amaron el ritmo que sus lenguas impusieron al luchar contra la otra; la luna era testigo muda de aquel beso que no solo decía todo lo que se habían extrañado... sino lo mucho que se aman...

Se miraron una vez más sonriendo, ahora nada ni nadie podría separarlo...solo...

* * *

Tres días después

* * *

Yaito estaba mal... pero contenta. Al fin pudo ver a su "esposo" junto con la persona que realmente amaba... lastima que no viviría lo suficiente para contarlo. Estaba contenta por ellos; lo merecían... después de todo el dolor que ella y el padre de Enzan causaron... 

Estaba tranquila consigo misma al fin Enzan la había perdonado... pero más le sorprendió el comentario de Lan _"Yo te perdoné el mismo día en el que me fuiste a buscar, y debería agradecértelo...a pesar de todo, Yaito, eres una buena mujer... lástima que no te pude conocer antes"_ sonrió cansadamente ante esos recuerdos... exactamente fueron hace 2 días Enzan solo dijo "gracias" pero ella no se podía quedar callada con lo que realmente sentía.

Ella sabía que había llegado su hora... y estaba totalmente lista... entregada para su último suspiro...agradeciendo con todo el corazón... haber conocido a Lan

* * *

-las flores blancas significan eternidad- Lan dejó un ramo de flores sobre la tumba de Yaito, sabía que Enzan aún estaba renuente a la idea de llevarle flores... pero con el tiempo... 

Se marcharon del cementerio, a veces Enzan sentía que era un lugar muy sombrío pero era un hecho que cada vez que Lan se lo pidiese irían...Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Llegaron a su castillo en pocos minutos... y en todo el trayecto no habían hablado ¿cuánto había pasado desde que volvieron a estar juntos? 3 meses aproximadamente... ¿habría llegado la hora de realizar su plan? era un poco... tonto ponerse a pensar en ello... pero Yaito así lo habría querido...y está seguro que si ella estuviese con vida le diría : _"y ¿por qué esperas hasta ahora, Enzan?" _sonrió ante eso... miró una vez mas a Lan... no... ya no había vuelta atrás era ahora o nunca... y nunca es demasiado tiempo.

A pesar de lo triste que se encontraban, aunque Enzan lo disimulaba muy bien, se demostraron lo mucho que se amaban, al entregarse en cuerpo y alma al otro, y ¿quizás si? una declaración que Lan nunca se habría esperado...

¿Habría escuchado bien? _"¿quisieras casarte conmigo Lan?"_- había preguntado Enzan... y el interrogado no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarlo fuertemente dando la respuesta y comenzando otra velada de puro placer y amor.

Muy en el fondo Lan y Enzan sabían que habían unos pequeños pero muy significativos problemas... sus padres que , al parecer, por ningún motivo aceptarían eso... pero ¿cuándo mencionaron que los iban a obedecer? solo había que decirles y ya... si ellos aceptaban bien... y sino... bien también!... era un hecho... ellos dos cumplirían su deseo.

Enzan no tuvo problemas, ya que su padre lamentaba haber hecho tal estupidez, así que apoyo rotundamente la boda... el caso de Lan... fue extremadamente distinto:

Lan llegó muy nervioso hasta el castillo... solo tenía que hablar, decirle lo que iba a hacer y ya... no sería muy difícil, pensó... lo que no sabía era que SI iba a ser muy difícil.

Se encaminó hasta el salón principal... sus manos estaban sudando y estaba muy tenso... sus padres lo miraban algo preocupados... hasta que Lan decidió decirle frente a frente lo que tenía pensado hacer... teniendo como consecuencia:

-¿cómo que no aceptan lo nuestro?- gritó furioso Lan a sus padres

-cuidado jovencito!- dijo muy enojado el padre- nosotros decidimos con quien si y quien no... así que será mejor que te quites la absurda idea de casarte con tu "príncipe azul" deberías buscarte una princesa y sentar cabeza como una persona normal

-Tu padre tiene razón- dijo la reina con el seño fruncido- no vamos a dejar que hagas lo que se te de la gana... sé que es tu vida, Lan, pero también tienes que pensar en el reino- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-¡me importa un carajo el maldito reino!- recibió una mirada de desaprobación de sus padres- me importan un carajo ustedes también... ahora recuerdo el porque me fui de este lugar... ¡nunca debí volver!... por mí pueden tener otro hijo a quien mandar... pero a mi ¡ya no!- dijo golpeando la mesa.

-¡no voy a tolerar que nos faltes al respeto, Lan., así que sino cambia tu actitud mañana te me largas de aquí!

-jah! ni te preocupes, mañana mismo me voy... por mi púdranse en este apestoso castillo.

Salió muy enojado de la salón de comida ¡claro que se iría! lo apoyaran o no ya tenía lista su decisión eran Enzan o Enzan... nadie más.

Al llegar a su cuarto comenzó a empacar todo... hasta que cayó una carta cerrada del estante.

_-ahora que me acuerdo...junto con la primera respuesta de Enzan llegó esta carta de mi hermano... je! que irónico... él y yo terminamos de la misma manera... Rock debe ser muy feliz con su mejor amigo... Blues... creo que se llamaba... es hora de que yo también deje este estúpido reino por amor...Enzan aquí voy!-_salió decidido del la habitación al terminar de empacar... era el momento justo... tenía que llegar lo más temprano posible.

Corrió lo más que pudo para alcanzar el tren... y valla que por un pelo de rana se salvó, y se encaminó nuevamente al Reino de Enzan.

* * *

Los preparativos ya estaban listos, el altar también, los invitados reunidos, los padrinos preparados, el novio nervioso en su lugar, el padre también, el grupo musical solo esperaba la orden... ahora lo que faltaba y lo que se preguntaba Enzan ¡DONDE CARAJOS DE METIÓ LAN? 

Corría tanto como sus pies y el elegante traje le permitía ¿cómo fue que se quedó pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo en el mismo día de su boda?; Tenía que llegar lo antes posible... o sino... Enzan pensaría que lo dejo plantado... eso si que no! iba corriendo y no se dio cuenta... que un auto venía hacia él.

* * *

_ya han pasado 15 minutos y no llega! maldición ¿qué se habrá quedado haciendo?-_ pensó a punto de un colapso el bicolor

Hasta que se abrieron las puertas del castillo

Al fin todos pudieron respirar tranquilos... Lan había llegado! y detrás de él... dos extraños chicos...

Lan lucía extremadamente guapísimo vestido con un traje elegante de color blanco, junto con un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas, poseía una hermosa sonrisa... para quien lo viera pensaría que era un ángel.

Enzan no se quedaba atrás vestido con un traje elegante de color negro... con el pequeño detalle de una rosa roja en el bolsillo de su pecho.

La ceremonia dio comienzo... después de toda la basura que dijo el padre, que por cierto era en otro idioma (por lo que nadie entendió), se procedió a tirar el pequeño ramo de rosas que atrapó una sirvienta, la cual empezó a correr como chibi por todo el salón.

Después de esa gran fiesta y de todo lo demás al fin un momento de tranquilidad para la pareja... ya en la privacidad de la habitación Enzan y Lan hablaron un momento, estaban tan felices... pero una duda asaltaba la mente del bicolor

-por cierto Lan...¿quiénes son esos dos chicos con los que llegase?

-jeje! el de cabello azul es Rock... mi hermano- sonrió cómicamente al recordar el como se había encontrado con el

/Flash-Back/

El auto justo se había detenido a 4 centímetros de él...estaba furioso con el tipo ese ¿qué acaso no veía que los transeúntes tenían preferencias al cruzar? parece que no.

-pedazo de imbecil- había gritado Lan- ¿por qué no te fijas por donde vas?- terminó de decir.. y ¿cuál fue su sorpresa? ver salir la cabeza de su hermano por la ventana principal del auto.

/Fin Flash-Back/

-y eso fue lo que pasó...- dijo con la misma sonrisa.

-hm... bueno mi querido esposo... ¡es hora de celebrar¿no te parece?- incitó Enzan a un sonrojado Lan.

-por mi está bien!

Se amaron hasta muy entrada la noche, no era una luna de miel... aún querían pasar un momento en el Reino, esperar un tiempo más por la chica que se murió...

Bastante frío hacía fuera... pero Enzan quería ver las estrellas un momento, aunque ninguna se compararía con el que esta acostado en su cama.

Sonrió. Se sentía completo y nada podía hacerlo más feliz que los últimos acontecimientos amaba de sobremanera a Lan...o Netto como fuese que sea.

-Enzan...¿qué tanto miras?- dijo un Lan bostezando saliendo de la habitación

-En todo lo que ha pasado para que lleguemos aquí- le sonrió de manera cálida

-Me encantaría que esta noche fuese igual que la primera- se acercó y le abrazó apoyándose en su pecho

-Esta y todas las demás Lan- dijo el bicolor devolviéndole la sonrisa y abrazandolo más fuerte

-que hermosas se ven las estrellas- dijo cansadamente- pero vamos Enzan...es hora de descansar!

y así ambos se envolvieron el uno al otro para así recibir el primer día de sus nuevas vidas...

* * *

4 años después

* * *

No entendía porqué todos lo miraban como si de un bicho se tratara... le daba miedo esas miradas... quería ver a sus padres! 

El bebé pronto comenzó a llorar en los brazos de una atónita mujer ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? ellos... ¿un bebé?

Lan tomó delicadamente al niño, el cual se tranquilizó de inmediato... ¿qué había pasado en todos esos años?

A ciencia cierta no lo sabía... ¿cómo fue posible que él, siendo hombre, pudiese tener un hijo? pero era un pequeño fruto que sembró junto con Enzan.. y es que el amor...TODO lo puede.

Sus padres nunca aceptaron la boda de su hijo... pero vaya que quedaron sorprendidos con ese bebé... si su padre no se encontraba presente porque había caído desmayado

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando llegó al pequeño nido de amor que crearon juntos...el pequeño Netto estaba muy cansado y decidió ir a un viaje al país de los sueños... mientras sus padres, una vez más contemplaron las estrellas... se sonrieron mutuamente mientras preparaban su "luna de miel"

Pidiendo un último deseo al cielo: que su amor no se extinga jamás y que, al contrario, se fortalezca con cada una de las muestras de afecto... lástima que no se dieron cuenta de la estrella fugaz que apareció después de su deseo...

Y así brindaron y bailaron, con sonrisas y muestras de amor, que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera sus padres, los iban a separar.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Oh! Kinder esto está abgeschlossen!(acabado...completo) o sea... es hora de decir adius, algunas de las incógnitas están al final de la pagina... ; o ; gracias x todo el apoyo 

sobre todo a:

**SpZeeru** : n/n muchas gracias realmente me anima el saber que te gustó esta historia y espero que nos veamos muy pronto

**Mako: **n.nU lo siento xDD! pero la espera vale la pena n.nU aquí tienes tu tan ansiado final o.oU

**Seiji-kun**: n.nU no era mi intención hacerlo tan triste y me alegra muxo ke te haya gustado nn 

**Susi: **9.9U nu sé a que sorpresa te refieres xDD y espero habertela dado n.n o.ô ni sé si te alegrarás de ke... ehm... yaito ... bueno... tu me entiendes , adiu! y gracias x ayudarme en... ya sabes ;)

**FallenAngelDayhan: **n/nU en serío te parece que soy buena para lo romántico o.o creo que soy demasiado empalagosa con esto u.uU y lo shiento pornu hacer la actualizacion rápida... pero ; o ;U tenía un bloqueo mental TOT... xDD gracias x el apoyo n.n

**Jizel Ishihara Hidaka: **n.n espero no haberte defraudado con este final y disculpa la demora u.uU pero... Tami-Flye volvió y no precisamente para no volver a escribir (suenan truenos y relámpagos) T.T ok lo shiento xD hasta una nueva ocación pus n-n

**Suna & Bardus**: n.nUUUU jejejeje gracias amiga! u.uU tienes razón... ¡pobre alfombra! ¬¬ no se merecía eso u.úU, sobre lo de...hem... Enzan haciendo origami... lo entendí... pero como al mes xDDD harto kuchino xD gracias x apoyarme! ;o; lástima que ya no te veo en el MSN TTOTT...

gueno... algunos se preguntaran... (realmente lo dudo) que sucedió con Meiru y la alfombra u otras cosas... bueno n.nU espero responder sus dudas con la sección...

**Lo que no se vio del fic**

parte 1: la Alfombra y Meiru

Meiru quedó internada en el hospital psiquiátrico AKA casa de locos y

sin oportunidad de escapar, pero ella era "ingeniosa" así que saltó por la ventana del piso número 40 y sobrevivió a la caída... pero no a la aplanadora.

y la alfombra...bueno quedó con una mancha de sangre... pero nada más... lo único es que la madre de Meiru lo lamenta... porque era su alfombra más cara...

parte 2¿qué enfermedad tenía Yaito?

A gueno... eso se los dejo a la imaginación n.n pueden pensar la que ustedes quieran... lo importante era el desenlace que "dicha enfermedad" iba a causar n.n

parte 3 ¿qué sucedió con la bandita de Netto?

bueno 9.9 cuando tienes algo de la persona que más amas... nunca se la entregas... xD así que ¿qué paso con la banda? pos Enzan la tiene y muy bien guardada

parte 4¿qué hizo Enzan en eso 3 años de no ver a Netto?

Esto va para Suna n.nU se quedó jugando al ORIGAMI xD!

y con eso... finalmente FIN (xD)

nunca me imaginé que les iba a gustar mucho esta historia... bueno solo me queda decir que este es mi penúltimo fanfic de **rockman.EXE .** n.nU bueno hasta una nueva oportunidad ¡wiederseen!


End file.
